


Till the End of Time

by matan4il



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Homage, M/M, My First Fanvid, Post Movie, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Looking movie finale had just aired not too long ago, since I love the show and the movie so much (if you haven't seen them yet - what are you waiting for?) and because the line "I will love you till the end of time" kept repeating in my head after the conclusion of the story, I had to make my first, and probably last ever, fanvid. I hope you'll enjoy... Patrichie, all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End of Time

Till the End of Time

 

~

 

Looking

 

~

 

music: Blue Jeans cover by Matthew Clark

 


End file.
